This Core will serve as a resource for Projects 1, 2, and 3. Peptides will be synthesized from Fmoc-protected amino acids using automated instrumentation or by manual methods. The scale of synthesis will range from 0.1 to 2 grams of each peptide. Synthetic preparations which are determined to be homogeneous will be provided to leaders of Projects 1, 2 and 3 for use in in vitro and in vivo studies.